A girl?
by blair the cat
Summary: Robin was never a guy, but a girl in disguise! Here is the real story.
1. Chapter 1

"_Steady now, hold it straight." His hand was warm against my small, eight year old back. "Breath in, breath out," I released the arrow watching it fly true to its intended target, a white tailed rabbit._

"Robin! Get up!"

Turning over I mumbled, "Oh shut up, John!" Sitting up groggily I glared at the young man. "This is all the thanks I get for saving your hide!" I continued to grumble angrily as I packed up my bedding and supplies. "Where's that sister of yours Litle?"

John looked at me sharply, his brown eyes flashing, "Don't go getting all close on my twin sister you hear." I just chuckled, my bad mood gone, and waved him off.

"All I need is her needle; I ripped me pants last night." The anger left his face, turning into guilt.

"I didn't gets to properly thank you last night in all the confusion," he paused, "so thank you," with that he marched away calling his sister's name. A soft holler sounded as she ran quickly through the brush, I winced as she broke so many twigs. Sighing to myself, murmuring, "All the more mess to clean and hide up, so they wouldn't be able to find our trail." Turning to the twins I called, "You two go ahead, I showed John the path yesterday." John glared at me before heading off in the direction we had decided on. As they were out of site I continued to disguise our trial. The twins, I was sure, hadn't noticed that we were being followed, all the better I suppose. Jogging slowly I searched for them in between the trees, realizing as I reached the dirt road that I should have already met up with me. "Dang it, he strayed from the trail, that moron!" Panting I retraced my steps, freezing when I heard low murmurs.

"Pretty little girl you got there young man, you wouldn't mind sharing would you?" the voice was low and raspy, quietly I approached, climbing a old maple tree.

"Don't you dare touch my sister," John's face was hidden by the shadows of the rising sun, his voice dangerously low. Behind him Litle stood glaring at the three men that surrounded them. The same man that spoke earlier, I identified as the older of the three, Samson, one of the thugs to King John. Carefully I drew an arrow, holding my breath, cocking it in the notch, then let it fly with my exhale. With in seconds his later companions were lying face down in the dirt next to him. Agilely, I dropped in front of Litle, right behind her brother.

"I told you to stay on the _path_," I hissed angrily.

"You," he paused bewildered, "_killed_ them…" his voice drifted off.

"Yes, I _killed_ them, I wouldn't _have_ had to if you had obeyed me," I seethed, and then sighed more to myself then them, "They found us faster than I had hoped."

"You knew they were following us?" Litle asked, stepping closer, not scared of me, I thought bitterly, _she should be_.

"As soon as we get to Nottingham, I will leave you in their trusted care," I picked up their belongings that had been forgotten in the dirt at their feet. As I rose Litle grabbed my arm.

"Why are you going to leave us there?" her eyes pleaded with me. If I had been a guy I would have fallen for her, but I wasn't, though I was pretending to be a guy. Making my voice low and threatening I got close to her face.

"I am not a good guy." The young girl stared calmly back

"Yes you are or you would have let those men take us," her brown eyes regarded mine coolly. Tearing my arm from her delicate fingers I yelled.

"Those are not the first men I've killed, and will not be the last," taking a breath I calmed, "Those men are after me, not you. If you continue to stay with me things like what just happened will be normal everyday."

"It's our choice," she looked at her brother who stood in brooding silence, "I choose to go with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! It has been a looooooong time, way to long! I'm terribly sorry for the wait! Enjoy! I will try to update regularly from now on :) Sorry it is so short I will hopefully add more on in a couple days.**

Simply groaning I rubbed my temples. "Isn't big brother bear going to object?" I asked looking at John. He remained silent. _Great, the one time you are quiet is the time I want you to be loud. _I thought that this would be easy and quick for the most part, how I loathe interacting with other people. "Just don't slow me down." I grumbled walking back towards the dirt road.  
"If you don't mind me asking, why are their bad men after you?" Litle asked picking up her pace to walk next to me. I stayed silent deliberating different lies I could tell her, then again the truth was almost as outrageous as the lies I usually spew.  
"I killed my father, making me a wanted man. That and I can't help, but steal when offered the chance." I finally spoke, telling the truth while leaving all important details out. I felt John's eyes watch me sharply from behind, a part of me wondered how different my life would have been if he had been my older brother. Quickly shaking that thought away I picked up my pace determined to make it to safer ground before night fall even if these two imbeciles decided to tag along.


End file.
